


Как бы тебя ни звали - я зову тебя

by TreggiDi



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst and Humor, Drama, Fate, M/M, Soulmates
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:20:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27331105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TreggiDi/pseuds/TreggiDi
Summary: Родственные души всегда найдут друг друга.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 2
Kudos: 55





	Как бы тебя ни звали - я зову тебя

**Author's Note:**

> Автор шлет привет "Облачному атласу"

Баки пятнадцать, когда он понимает, что влюблен.

Это сложно осознать и тем более высказать; да и кому говорить? То, что он влюблен в лучшего друга, само по себе кажется странным, и уж точно не стоит объявлять об этом на похоронах.

Баки стоит у гроба, глядя на маленького Стива Роджерса, разряженного в парадный похоронный костюм. Даже теперь пиджак на нем в три раза больше положенного, и кажется, не лежи Стив смирно, точно бы свалился с узких плеч.

Баки думает, что это первый раз, когда Стив лежит так смирно.

Мама обнимает его за плечи, чтобы увести прочь, и Баки покорно идет, все еще слишком удивленный произошедшим, чтобы горевать.

***

В следующие годы у него много разных девушек. Он никогда не чувствует той любви, что испытал когда-то, но зато много о любви болтает. Язык у него без костей.

Мать надеется, что он женится однажды, и его мятежная душа угомонится. Она так говорит: мятежная душа, словно Баки призрак, обреченный скитаться по земле без всякой надежды на Царство Небесное. Баки мечтал, что Стив станет призраком и явится к нему, мечтал долгие годы, пока не вырос. Теперь он знает, что призраков не существует.

Он знает также, что никогда не женится.

Когда начинается война, Баки записывается добровольцем. Он думает: может там, среди взрывов и огня, я перестану думать о прошлом.

Еще он думает: Стив бы мной гордился.

***

В одной разрушенной деревне они находят пса.

Это существо – самое тощее, что Барнс видел в своей жизни. Оно лежит в грязи и выглядит комком грязи с зубами, и все еще пытается цапнуть Барнса за руку, пока тот поит собаку. Когда приходит время идти дальше, он берет пса на руки, и тот ничего не весит. Только возится беспокойно в хватке Барнса, пытаясь испачкать его лицо, подбородок, шею, но Баки и без того в грязи по уши, земля даже на зубах скрипит.

– Что ты задумал? – говорят ребята в строю, но прикрывают Барнса, так, чтобы командование не увидело.

– Оставить его там – все равно, что убить, – говорит Барнс. – Может, впереди для него будет место получше.

– Впереди ничего хорошего, – смеется Дуган, услышав это. – Лучше бы ты был милосердным и пристрелил беднягу сразу.

Когда наступает ночь, они разбивают лагерь в лесу и прячут псину в своей палатке. Каждый отдает кусочек от своего пайка, чтобы подкормить животное, но собака рычит на всех, кроме Барнса. Он отмывает пса, гладит его худой бок, чешет за изодранным ухом.

– Потрепала тебя жизнь, да, приятель? – ласково бормочет Барнс. Собака слабо виляет хвостом, запрокинув на него морду, глядя так, будто Барнс – целый мир.

Барнс называет пса Грант.

Грант невероятно упрямый пес. Он не слушает никаких команд, даже когда Барнс пытается отвязаться от него, оставив в лесу – там пес найдет себе воду и пропитание.

– Сидеть, сидеть, Грант, – цедит Барнс сквозь зубы, но Грант снова и снова бежит за ним следом, даже когда Барнс замахивается на него, чтобы отогнать. Грант глядит ему прямо в глаза, спокойно и насмешливо.

– А еще говорят, собаки умные, – говорит малыш Джонс. – Да этот тупее картошки, ни одной команды не знает.

Барнсу кажется, что Грант прекрасно понимает его команды и не выполняет их из чистого упрямства. Он также отказывается сидеть тихо в палатке, когда они останавливаются на привал, и уж конечно, попадается на глаза командиру.

– Это что еще? – спрашивает командир. – Убрать пса.

Но Барнс не может его убрать, никто не может убрать Гранта, пока тот сам не захочет.

– Могу я оставить его на время, сэр? – просит Барнс, вытянувшись по стойке смирно.

Он и сам понимает, что нет: собака может выдать их во время засады, может шуметь, война – не место для собак… но есть ведь служебные псы? Командир не желает ничего слушать. Он пытается прогнать пса, но тот только рычит, и тогда командир достает пистолет.

– Разберись со своим питомцем сейчас, Барнс, или я сам это сделаю, – угрожает командир, пока тупой пес бесстрашно стоит под прицелом. И Барнс готов закрыть собаку своим телом, но и другие командос тоже – каждый из них просит за Гранта, снова и снова, что грозит серьезными неприятностями… наконец, командир сдается.

– Если мы все сдохнем из-за этого создания, я с того света вас найду и выверну наизнанку, – ворчит командир. Он наклоняется, чтобы почесать Гранта, и Грант кусает его за палец.

Они проходят вместе через леса и деревни, лежат в окопах, бегут под пулями. Это Грант предупреждает их об атаке с воздуха, первым почуяв неладное. Это Грант греет Барнса дождливой ночью, когда они по пояс в воде прячутся от нацистов. Это Грант заражает весь отряд блохами, вшами и всеми возможными болезнями. Это Грант кусает вражеского солдата за ногу, давая Барнсу драгоценную секунду на спасение жизни. Это Грант получает ранение в заднюю лапу, так, что его по очереди несут на руках каждый солдат в отряде, и даже командир.

Из-за своего ранения Грант не может быть рядом с Барнсом в решающей битве, и тот чувствует себя так, словно лишился удачи. В ту ночь они попадают в плен под Аццано.

Очутившись в тесных клетках, они плачут и храбрятся, просят защиты у всех святых или сыплют проклятиями. Их забирают по очереди, и никто уже не возвращается.

Барнс теряет счет времени, не различает, где верх, а где низ, и только без конца повторяет свой личный номер. Еще иногда он поднимается на локтях, глядит в темноту и зовет Гранта. Перед самой смертью, на операционном столе, ему чудится, что Грант пришел за ним – а затем он видит, что это Стив, призрачный Стив склонился над столом, тянет руки, чтобы обнять его в последний раз.

***

Вот только он не умирает.

Он лишается своей памяти, своего имени, своих жетонов, но продолжает жить.

Его разрезают и сшивают. Жгут и замораживают. Кормят до отвала и морят голодом. К нему никто не прикасается. Его трогают слишком многие.

Проходят годы.

Его погружают в сон и снова будят, чтобы он выполнил свою работу.

Он выполняет.

Один раз это отличается от обычной работы. Его Цель – мужчина, который возглавляет тайную армию сопротивления (сопротивления чему? Он не задает лишних вопросов; он знает, что сопротивление бесполезно).

Агент выслеживает мужчину в Южной Америке. Находит его дом, стоящий посреди пустыни, дом отшельника. Мужчина сидит на веранде своего дома и пишет что-то (должно быть, коварные планы восстания кого-то против кого-то).

У этого мужчины знакомое лицо, но Агент не может вспомнить. Могли они встречаться где-то? Агент не знает никого, кроме кураторов, техников и целей; но все его цели мертвы, а на куратора или техника мужчина не похож.

Когда Агент приходит его убить, мужчина не проявляет страха.

– Я ждал тебя, – говорит мужчина, и это правда: многие ждут свою смерть, принимают ее почти с радостью. Агент ждет свою смерть уже долго, но она все не приходит. Он поднимает оружие, но мужчина качает головой.

– Присядь на минуту. Выпей со мной. Мы так давно не говорили.

Агент знает, что это уловка. Мужчина хочет выиграть время, чтобы сбежать или напасть. Он слишком худой, чтобы драться, и значит, он попытается улизнуть.

Агент садится за стол и принимает рюмку, но не собирается пить.

Мужчина все еще смотрит на него, так, словно Агент – что-то невообразимо прекрасное.

– Мне так жаль, что мы не встретились раньше, – говорит мужчина мягко. Его глаза – голубые, пронзительные, слишком молодые для усталого лица. – Что с тобой стало, Баки?

– Кто такой Баки? – спрашивает Агент.

– Как зовут тебя теперь? – улыбается мужчина. У Агента нет имени. Имуществу имена не дают.

Мужчина касается его руки. Его пальцы – теплые, грубые. Агенту внезапно хочется плакать.

– Я могу спрятать тебя, – шепчет мужчина. – Я буду защищать тебя до последней капли крови.

Агент поднимает оружие.

– Хорошо. Тогда делай, что должен, – еще тише говорит мужчина. Он опрокидывает свою рюмку. Агент стреляет.

***

Когда Мстители раскрывают проект “Озарение” и вся Гидра рассыпается, как карточный домик, Зимний Солдат пускается в бега.

Он знает, что должен действовать по протоколу (отступить в конспиративную квартиру, затаиться, ждать, пока с ним выйдут на связь), но он совершил слишком много промахов. В момент битвы с Железным Человеком Зимний Солдат отвлекся на гражданского – на старушку в цветастом платье, которую чуть не раздавил обломок хэликерриера. Что эта старушка делала на поле боя? (Была ли она секретным оружием Мстителей?) Почему Солдату было дело до этой старушки? Он не успел подумать, тело действовало быстрее разума; он схватил ее тщедушное тело на руки и побежал, вынося ее из-под горящей громады. Когда он вернулся, битва уже закончилась.

И Гидра проиграла.

Потому что ее секретное оружие было занято старой дамой.

Теперь Солдату грозила казнь (в лучшем случае) или наказание (в худшем), и он решил, что все равно уже ничего не исправить – так почему бы не рискнуть?

Так что он пускается в бега.

Он прячется в Монголии, потом в Бухаресте, потом в Румынии, затем с моряками на корабле отправляется к острову Сахалин, где занимается рыбной ловлей, но все это время он не может отделаться от мысли:

Как там старушка?

Достаточно далеко он ее отнес от заварушки? Не случилось ли с ней сердечного приступа от испуга? Что, если он сжимал ее слишком сильно, или как-то неправильно встряхнул, или… он переживает.

Он пытается задействовать старые связи, он пытается гуглить в интернете (“Старая леди пострадала в битве с суперзлодеями”, “Пожилая дама подверглась нападению секретного агента Гидры” и так далее, пока его запросы не становятся совсем уж сумасшедшими). Ничего. Он ничего не знает о ней.

Это не дает ему покоя. Во сне по ночам он видит не кошмары о своем лабораторном прошлом, не смерти и крики своих жертв. Он видит, как старая дама в цветочном платье тянет к нему руки из темноты, словно вот-вот свалится в пропасть. Она громко зовет его по имени, и хотя на утро Солдат не помнит, как звучало это имя, ему хочется откликнуться.

Так что он возвращается в Нью-Йорк.

Ему требуется много времени, чтобы отыскать ее, ведь он не знает даже имени. Но Солдата учили лучшие, так что он справляется с этой задачей в конце концов.

Старушка в больнице, и это заставляет его сердце сжаться.

Он пробирается на закрытую территорию больницы и выжидает. Старушку выводят на прогулку каждый день, в одно и то же место – на скамейку у озера за главным флигелем. Солдат прячется в кустах, пока санитары не уходят достаточно далеко.

Тогда он садится на скамейку рядом со старой леди.

Она не кажется напуганной. Она улыбается ему беззубым ртом. Ее глаза такие блеклые, словно их заволокло снегом. Ее волосы собраны в крошечный пучок на макушке. На ней то же самое платье в цветочек. Теперь Солдат видит, что на платье изображены маленькие желтые и красные тюльпаны.

Ее руки такие худые и слабые.

– Чем вы больны? – спрашивает Солдат сдавленно. Он прячет лицо под козырьком бейсболки, но то и дело бросает на даму встревоженные взгляды. Ему кажется, она может рассыпаться от любого ветерка. – Что с вами приключилось, мэм?

Он думает: возможно, я нес ее слишком быстро, и повредил ей что-то.

Старушка безмятежно улыбается.

– Ах, милый, да ничего такого. Просто старость.

Пожилую даму зовут Кристин, и она настаивает, чтобы Солдат обращался к ней по имени. Она спрашивает его имя, и Солдат теряется на долю секунды. Но затем вспоминает.

– Джеймс, – говорит он официальным тоном и протягивает ей руку, свою железную руку – а потом, опомнившись, прячет ее в карман. – Джеймс Дин. – Так гласят его поддельные документы. Старушка улыбается ему.

– Так и думала, не даром ты такой красавчик, – она подмигивает ему, и Солдат выдавливает улыбку, даже не разгадав шутки.

Он приходит каждый день, чтобы поболтать с ней немного. Ему становится спокойней, когда он видит ее рядом. Он строго допрашивает ее, хорошо ли здесь кормят, не обижает ли ее кто-то из персонала. Он готов убивать, если кто-то обидит его старушку. Но Кристин лишь смеется.

– Думаешь, я не могу за себя постоять? – дерзко спрашивает она, задрав подбородок. Солдату хочется ее обнять, но он не решается прикоснуться. Она кажется такой хрупкой. Однажды она сама касается его. Она протягивает руку, чтобы снять с него бейсболку, и волосы рассыпаются по его плечам. Она гладит его по голове, словно он маленький мальчик.

– Как ты оброс, Джеймс, – бормочет она рассеянно. – Но тебе это идет.

Ее руки такие ласковые, словно он не совершал никакого зла в жизни. Он плачет, спрятав лицо на ее плече.

Он слушает ее истории, больше похожие на байки. Кристин прожила бурную жизнь. Онаа ввязывалась во множество неприятностей. И все еще пытается – однажды она подбивает Джеймса похитить ее из клиники.

– Только на один день, – шепчет она заговорщическим тоном. – Развлечемся немного, а то тут тихо, как в болоте.

В этот день они идут в парк аттракционов, и хотя сотрудник парка пытается убедить Кристин максимально вежливо, что она слишком старая для русских горок, Кристин добивается своего (как добивается всегда). Так что они скользят в крохотной вагонетке вверх и вниз, и Джеймс вопит от ужаса, вцепившись одной рукой в поручень, а другой – в Кристин, а она хихикает, как полоумная.

– Это месть тебе за прошлый раз, – заявляет она, когда они выбираются оттуда. Джеймс не знает, о чем она говорит, но у Кристин иногда мысли путаются. Она то и дело принимает его за своего старого друга детства, с которым они вместе проворачивали разные шалости. “А помнишь”, – говорит она, и Джеймс кивает, чтобы подыграть ей.

Они идут по магазинам, чтобы купить Джеймсу новый свитер.

– Мне не нужен свитер, – говорит он сердито, но Кристин глядит на него язвительно.

– Да ну, серьезно? Хочешь и дальше носить эту половую тряпку? – она дергает Джеймса за рукав его старого, рыбацкого джемпера. Он выглядит не слишком хорошо, где-то в пятнах, и запах рыбы никогда до конца не пропадает, но Джеймс к нему привык.

– И как ты собираешься найти кого-то, если не будешь следить за собой? Помню, раньше ты только и делал, что крутился перед зеркалом, – ворчит Кристин, запихивая его в примерочную. Джеймс сносит все пытки с терпением. Он и не такое сносил.

В конечном счете, ярко-красный свитер мягкий и теплый, и на коже ощущается, как объятье.

Они идут в кино безбилетниками, пробираются на задний ряд, чтобы посмотреть какой-то блокбастер про супергероев. На экране взрываются здания и поезда сходят с рельс, и Кристин громко комментирует каждый момент.

В конечном счете их выводит охранник. Он пытается проверить их билеты, но Кристин заговаривает ему зубы, притворившись враз беспомощной и жалостливой старушкой. Их отпускают с миром, и они вываливаются на теплые улицы Бруклина, хихикая и пихая друг друга локтями.

К вечеру Кристин выглядит уставшей.

– Давай я отведу тебя назад, – просит Джеймс, заметив, что ей становится трудно дышать. Иногда она так ужасно кашляет, что Джеймсу хочется закрыть уши руками. Но теперь она лишь улыбается хитро и качает головой.

– Нет, мы ведь еще не подкрепились, как следует.

Они покупают на рынке свежие фрукты и ягоды, а затем идут на съемную квартиру, где обосновался Джеймс. Место ужасное, и он никогда не думал приводить туда гостей, но спросить с Кристин бесполезно.

– Думаю, ты мог бы себе позволить местечко получше, – ворчит она, хмуро разглядывая его спартанскую обстановку. – Даже моя палата выглядит более уютной, знаешь ли.

Но когда они готовят пирог на крохотной, грязной кухне, там вдруг становится довольно уютно. Запах выпечки расходится по квартире, пробуждая странную ностальгию. Иногда Джеймс чувствует это: тоску по тем вещам, что с ним никогда не случались.

– Ты запомнил, что я делала? – спрашивает его Кристин и стучит деревянной ложкой по руке, когда Джеймс пытается стащить немного порезанных фруктов. – Это для украшения! Давай же, повтори весь рецепт. – К счастью, у Солдата идеальная память.

Сливовый пирог кажется самым вкусным, что он когда-либо пробовал.

Они сидят за шатким столом на кухне, пьют чай и болтают о разном, когда Джеймс вдруг спрашивает:

– Я знал тебя раньше? – он тут же чувствует себя глупо из-за этого вопроса, но Кристин только пожимает плечами.

– Все может быть.

За окном темнеет, и Джеймс снова спрашивает, не пора ли ей вернуться в больницу. Там уже все, наверное, с ног сбились. Кристин странно глядит на него.

– Я знаю, что это трусость, – вздыхает она. – Но позволь мне сегодня ночью остаться здесь. Пожалуйста, Баки.

Она снова ушла в свои воспоминания, и Джеймс не знает, как поступить. Наконец, он помогает Кристин добраться до жесткого дивана, где обычно спит, и укрывает ее пледом.

– Ты будешь здесь? – спрашивает Кристин в темноте, закончив кашлять, и Джеймс садится на пол у дивана.

– Я всегда здесь, – отвечает он. Кристин гладит его по голове, пока не засыпает, и тогда ее рука становится тяжелой и неподвижной.

Рано утром Джеймс целует Кристин в морщинистую щеку и звонит в больницу, чтобы сообщить о смерти.

***

Проходят годы, и иногда они одинокие, а иногда – наполненные счастьем. Он никогда по-настоящему не остается один, но каждый раз прощаться становится все сложнее.

Когда приходит его время, он закрывает глаза и уходит мирно, без боя и страха. Ему кажется, словно он падает с большой высоты, но приземляется на что-то мягкое. Он открывает глаза, но вокруг нет вообще ничего. Да и его самого тоже нет.

“Но ведь ты все равно здесь?” – думает он, не вспомнив, к кому обращается.

“Я всегда здесь”, – отвечает голос из темноты, и он облегченно выдыхает.


End file.
